


Чьи крылья, пусть изорванные, но отнесут меня домой.

by Maria_DeLarge



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Established Relationship, M/M, Tragedy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 11:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_DeLarge/pseuds/Maria_DeLarge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чтобы принять решение Кастиэлю потребовалось не больше секунды. Само его существование посвящено всеобщему благу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чьи крылья, пусть изорванные, но отнесут меня домой.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [whose wings, though tattered, shall carry me home](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/21064) by fleshflutter. 



Легкий бриз гуляет в поле. Волнами пробирает высокую траву, словно на морских просторах. Кастиэль кончиками пальцев пробегает по колосьям и вспоминает чувство полета.  
  
Дин сидит на ступеньках дома, медленно начищая ружья, из которых больше не постреляет. Уже три года как он не солдат. Но руки все также целенаправленно и отточено скользят по блестящему железу. Движения этих рук завораживают. Дин хмурит брови, оценивая проделанную работу, словно задумавшись. Прошло уже три года с тех пор как он перестал задумываться. Он существует лишь на поверхности. Как они оба.  
  
Приближается закат, розово-золотой, приносящий успокоение. Кастиэль возвращается к дому через поле, высокая трава с воздушным шелестом прогибается от его шагов. Он вспоминает легкие перья и полет и свободу.  
  
Дин поднимает взгляд и улыбается, прикрыв глаза ладонью от света последних ярких лучей солнца за спиной Кастиэля.  
  
\- Пицца?  
  
\- Если хочешь, - пожимает плечами он.  
  
Дин улыбается, просто и непринужденно, как ребенок.  
  
:::  
  
Кастиэль приподнимает низ футболки и смотрит в мутное серебристо-серое отражение старого зеркала на обнаженную спину Сэма. Рана зарубцевалась и заросла, когда он вселился в тело, и там где леса прорвали кожу на позвоночнике и в там, где врезались в живот.  
  
Во всем остальном Сэм точно такой же, каким был в день своей смерти, сильный и здоровый. Именно такой, каким остался в застывшем сознании Дина.  
  
Кастиэль поворачивается другим боком, чтобы рассмотреть черный ожог на теле Сэма. Иногда он делает это, чтобы напомнить себе о том, что он не тот, кто нужен Дину и не тот с кем тот хочет быть.  
  
:::  
  
Дин смеётся. Кастиэль замирает, так и не дорезав овощи. Дин смеётся и внезапно замирает. Нож отложен в сторону, между морковкой и брокколи. Молчание. Раздается мучительный рев, и Кастиэль бросив нож и овощи и закипающий чайник, кидается к нему.  
  
Дин смотрит в пыльное окно и воет. Воет надрывно, противоестественно, ужасающе. Кастиэль не выглядывает в окно, потому что знает: Дин не смотрит ни на что конкретное. Он обхватывает его, успокаивает, целует в висок и в волосы и в линию скул.  
  
\- Шшш, все хорошо, - шепчет он, - все в порядке. Я здесь. Ты в безопасности. Я с тобой.  
  
Дин прижимается к нему. Его руки неуклюжи, как у старика. Он прячет лицо на груди Кастиэля и тому не нужно никаких усилий, чтобы сердце Сэма забилось чаще. Он заключает Дина в объятия и уже на человеческом уровне осознает его хрупкость, теперь думая не только в контексте несопоставимости существа небесного и земного. Дина трясет как в горячке, он стонет и даже через толстую ткань фланелевой рубашки Кастиэль чувствует мягкий изгиб его приоткрытых губ.  
  
\- Сэмми, - зовет Дин.  
  
\- Я здесь, - отзывается Кастиэль и Дин ощутимо расслабляется. – Я здесь, - говорит он и не лжет, поскольку всеми силами пытается быть.  
  
:::  
  
В полной мере принимая все, в чем нуждается Дин, Кастиэль осознает, что это требует совершения великого множества мелких грехов. В частности: нежно целовать Дина снова и снова пока он не улыбнется, прикасаться к нему и ласкать пока он не начнет издавать эти прерывистые, довольные вздохи… Трахать в медленном, властном ритме пота и шелка и изгибов мышц, пока Дин не будет слишком обессилен, чтобы бороться со сном.  
  
Время близится к двум часам ночи, и лисы на улице повизгивают как испуганные дети. Дин спит рядом крепким сном и Кастиэль покинул постель, чтобы посидеть и понаблюдать за ним.  
  
У ворот кладбища в Рочестере, словно сторож, возвышается статуя гранитного ангела. Он стоит там уже много лет. Его голова наклонена, и дождь начертил слезные дорожки на его щеках. Кастиэль вспоминает об этом ангеле, когда смотрит на Дина. Вспоминает о его красоте и о потемневших резких линиях в граните.  
  
Подавшись вперед, Кастиэль аккуратно касается впадинки над губами Дина, проводит по верхней губе, спускаясь на нижнюю, и там замирает.  
  
Когда он впервые почувствовал наслаждение от ощущения кожи Дина под пальцами, то подумал что это эхо Сэма в теле. Решил, что это были лишь отголоски памяти, подобные фантомным болям. Чувство было незнакомо ему и только после долгих размышлений, завороженный и впавший в зависимость, он, наконец, осознал. Он не перенял желание от Сэма. Оно исходит от него самого.  
  
:::  
  
Всем известна сказка о русалке, которая влюбляется в принца. Она отдает свой голос взамен на возможность последовать за ним на сушу, но обречена ступать по земле, словно по лезвиям, битому стеклу и раскаленным углям.  
  
Сэм полон ядовитой крови. Она колет и режет, словно костюм из жесткой стальной стружки. Большую часть времени Кастиэль может дышать сквозь боль, но она никогда не отступает. Он перечитывает «Льва, Колдунью и Волшебный шкаф», сидя на старом потертом диване в гостиной, жмурясь от лучей полуденного солнца, делающих очертания комнаты расплывчатыми, когда кровь Сэма внезапно вскипает в его венах. Она обжигает его, все внутри полыхает и он раздирающе кричит, от чего Дин оказывается рядом через считанные секунды.  
  
Он с трудом может пребывать на этой земле, ежеминутно испытывая такую боль. Инстинкты говорят ему убираться отсюда, убираться, оставить мертвое тело и бежать домой, обратно на Небеса.  
  
И, тем не менее, он остается. Комната ослепляет светом и кружится перед глазами. Кровь в его венах – токсичный яд, яд который разъедает его изнутри. Дин склоняется над ним, заботливый и обеспокоенный, бережно укладывает его голову к себе на колени и убирает разметавшиеся волосы с его лица. Голос Дина тихий и глубокий, а руки прохладные на раскаленной от жара коже Кастиэля. Он позволяет себе принять это утешение.  
  
\- Ты как? – спрашивает Дин. Он смотрит на Кастиэля и улыбается, когда тот, наконец, может сосредоточить взгляд на нем. – Вот, другое дело. Черт, ты меня больше так не пугай. А то что мне, по-твоему, тут без тебя делать?  
  
Кастиэль медленно принимает сидячее положение. Дин по-прежнему не выпускает его из рук, помогая восстановить равновесие, поддерживая. Корешок «Льва, Колдуньи и Волшебного шкафа» надломился под его коленом. Кастиэль безрезультатно пытается вытащить книжку, Дин улыбается и подбирает её.  
  
\- Вот, держи… - говорит он. - Мда, Сэмми, ты помешан на этих штуках.  
  
Другое, не менее знакомое, болезненное чувство просыпается внутри. И оба они связаны с жизнью в теле Сэма Винчестера.  
  
В той сказке, принц достается кому-то другому, не русалочке. Убить его она не может, поэтому решает убить себя, но вместо этого Господь забирает её. Удивительно, но по какой то причине это общепризнанно считается хэппи эндом.  
  
  
:::  
  
Последний листок на ветке дрожит на ветру и, наконец, срывается на свободу. Отлетев прочь от дерева, он приземляется на волосы Кастиэля, когда тот собирает сухую одежду с веревки. Облака на горизонте сгущаются в темную тучу. Синяя футболка Дина распорота на кромке внизу. Кастиэль наматывает на палец выбившуюся нитку, чтобы оторвать.  
  
\- Что, по-твоему, ты тут делаешь?  
  
\- Здравствуй, Уриэль, - говорит Кастиэль. Аккуратно складывает рубашку. – Скоро дождь.  
  
Он поворачивается. На этот раз Уриэль в теле женщины средних лет с грустными голубыми глазами и линиями морщин вокруг рта.  
  
\- Что ты тут делаешь? - повторяет вопрос Уриэль.  
  
\- Я помогаю Дину. - Отвечает Кастиэль, снимая носки с веревки. Один износился на пятке до дыр.  
  
\- Дин Винчестер потерял рассудок. А ты носишь тело его мертвого брата, вступив с ним какие-то нездоровые отношения. Каким образом это можно назвать помощью? Ты поступаешь неправильно, Кастиэль.  
  
\- Я не смог предотвратить трагедию, но смогу уберечь его от страданий. Ему нужен кто-то. Ему нужен Сэм.  
  
\- Но ты не он!  
  
Издали доносятся рычащие раскаты грома. Первые капли дождя касаются лица Кастиэля. Он собирает белье и направляется к дому.  
  
\- Я знаю. - Произносит он.  
  
Уриэль следует за ним по пятам и выражение ярости на его лице странным образом сочетается с природной обеспокоенностью черт женщины.  
  
\- Тогда ты должен понимать и то, что так не может продолжаться. Уходи. Природа возьмет Дина в свои руки и, может быть, позже он воссоединится с братом.  
  
-Ты хочешь, чтобы я оставил Дина и дал ему умереть в одиночестве и агонии? Этого не будет.  
  
Рука женщины маленькая и преждевременно сухая от морщин. Ногти неровные и слегка выцветшие от бесконечной работы по дому. Но в ней чувствуется сила Уриэля, когда он хватает его за локоть. Еще один раскат грома слышится в отдалении и крылья Кастиэля раскрываются в заряженном воздухе.  
  
-Ты перешел все границы, - Уриэль зол. - Ты не оставляешь мне выбора. Я должен…  
  
Пуля рассекает воздух между ними и разбивает окошко двери. С другой стороны двора, Дин опускает ружьё и смотрит на Уриэля.  
  
\- Не знаю в кого ты вселился, но эта женщина кажется хорошим человеком. Было бы грустно убивать её только потому что ты, упертый ублюдок, не хочешь свалить к гребеням по доброй воле. - Он подходит ближе, не сводя взгляда с пришельца.  
\- Отъебись от него, убирайся к черту с нашей собственности и не смей возвращаться.  
  
Новые раскаты грома возвещают начало шторма. Уриэль переводит взгляд с Кастиэля на Дина, и его форма сейчас кажется более чем неуместной для выражения вселенского гнева, женщина слишком слаба и заурядна, она не способна передать всей силы небесной ярости.  
  
Мгновением позже он исчезает.  
  
Дин поднимается по ступенькам и встает лицом к Кастиэлю. Крылья Кастиэля слегка подрагивают под его задумчивым, внимательным взглядом. Затем он поворачивается к двери и замирает, пробегая пальцами по следу от пули.  
  
\- Гребаные ангелы. - Хмыкает Дин. - Пойдем, Сэмми, там «спасатели Малибу» начались.  
  
  
:::  
  
Спустя два дня после визита Уриэля, Дин все еще косится на пространство за плечами Кастиэля, когда говорит. Его взгляд лениво скользит по невидимым очертаниям в воздухе, не столько в поиске чего-то, сколько в раздумье. Кастиэля вдруг одолевает странное смущение, от чего он начинает нерешительно мяться и эта привычка – еще одна вещь, которая роднит его с Сэмом Винчестером, кроме его тела и брата.  
  
Гроза, пришедшая вместе с Уриэлем, не прекратилась, и дождь барабанит в стекла окон гостиной. В комнате мрак, освещаемый лишь яркими мелькающими картинками мультфильма по телевизору. Дин говорит, что любит мультики, которые показывают рано утром по выходным, но ему скорее нравится сама традиция. Они сидят на диване, и Дин прислоняется к нему, то закидывая ноги ему на колени, то упираясь плечом в живот, Кастиэль читает и улыбается и периодически отвечает на комментарии Дина.  
  
На экране человекоподобный гепард борется с мускулистым боксером в облегающем красном латексе. Кастиэль возвращается к чтению «Талантливого Мистера Рипли», переворачивает страницу, хмурится, когда Рипли выбрасывает тело Дикки в воду, а потом осознает, что Дин наблюдает за ним, а не смотрит телевизор.  
  
Он отвлекается от книги:  
  
\- Что такое?  
  
Дин рассматривает каждое невидимое перышко его крыльев. Кастиэль давно привык к тому, что Дину может что-то померещится. Но только не к тому, что есть на самом деле.  
  
Взгляд Дина не меняется.  
  
\- Покажи мне.  
  
Человекообразный гепард одержал победу. Боксер в красном латексе позорно сбегает на каком то футуристическом космическом корабле. Кастиэль подозревает, что тот ещё вернется, ведь он видел его и в предыдущем эпизоде.  
  
Дин все ещё смотрит на крылья, словно действительно их видит.  
  
Ему потребовалось не больше секунды после смерти Сэма, пока Дин кричал, чтобы принять решение. Само его существование посвящено всеобщему благу. Брат нужен Дину больше чем он, Кастиэль. И он низверг бы себя, если это было нужно Дину. Он стал бы человеком ради него.  
  
А Дину нужен только брат и сейчас Кастиэль не может дать ему даже этого.  
  
\- Покажи мне, - снова повторяет Дин.  
  
В гостиной темнеет, когда черная тень распахивающихся крыльев Кастиэля заполняет пространство. Они раскрываются все шире и шире и шире, до предела. Дин наблюдает за ними. Полностью распахнувшись, крылья вздрагивают напоследок, сотрясая воздух, и взгляд Дина резко останавливается на его лице. Он поворачивается и привстает с места, неловко усаживаясь Кастиэлю на колени. Его волосы растрепаны, а кожа все еще хранит тепло их постели. Он берет его лицо – лицо Сэма – в ладони, пальцами скользнув в волосы, большими поглаживая скулы, и пристально вглядывается ему в глаза.  
  
Потом наклоняется и целует Кастиэля. Целуя, он не закрывает глаз. Проводит языком по нижней губе, наклоняется под удобным углом и снова приникает губами к его губам. Он внимателен и осторожен, хотя поцелуй не целомудрен.  
  
Движение крыльев Кастиэля размеренно и глухо, словно биение сердца.  
  
Наконец, Дин позволяет вдохнуть им обоим. Он не говорит ни слова. Только всматривается в глаза Сэма, туда, откуда Кастиэль смотрит на него в ответ. Возможно, он впервые видит его внутри или, возможно, кто знает, думает Кастиэль, слепой вел слепого. Он никогда не узнает ответа, потому что никогда не спросит.  
  
И потому что следующее, что говорит Дин, поднимаясь на ноги…  
\- Хочешь, бекон поджарю на завтрак, Сэмми? Давай, суббота все-таки, можно забить пару артерий.  
  
Крылья Кастиэля все еще невесомо распахнуты в комнате, когда Дин уходит на кухню, но Дин не видит их.

 

~ занавес


End file.
